The pharmaceutical industry has directed extensive research and development efforts toward discovery and commercialization of drugs for treatment of neurological disorders. Such disorders typically derive from chemical imbalances in the brain. Overproduction or underproduction of pertinent neurochemical species and/or receptor dysfunction has been identified with many disease states recognized by neurologists, psychiatrists, psychologists and other medical practitioners skilled in the diagnosis and treatment of mental disease. Most of the discovery efforts for new neurologically active drugs have been based on the study of agonist/antagonist drug interactions with one or more of the numerous receptors in the brain and/or their respective receptor ligands.
The present invention provides for the use of oral dosage forms of cefazolin compounds and derivatives thereof as psychotherapeutics in the treatment of various neurological disorders.